In an effort to increase productivity, many employers allow their workers to conduct business related to the employer on their personal mobile devices. In some cases, employers also provide some of their employees with company-issued mobile devices. In either arrangement, an employer understands that a single device may include sensitive data related to that employer in addition to data that is personal to the employee. Several advances have been made in an effort to protect an employer's data in these circumstances. For example, OpenPeak Inc. of Boca Raton, Fla. has developed solutions that enable a mobile device to include both enterprise and personal data but that isolate the enterprise data from the personal data. As part of these solutions, an employee may download secure applications that may be used to conduct transactions related to the enterprise.
Because the employee's device may include both personal and secure applications, it may be desirable to bifurcate the process of data usage accounting. In particular, the employer may wish to receive an accounting of the data usage associated with the secure applications that have been installed on the employee's device on behalf of the employer. This accounting, however, needs to be separate from data accounting that may be attributable to unsecure applications that the employee may have installed for personal use.